I ship it so hard
by It'sNotSmut I swear
Summary: I wont tell you the ship yet. no I wont. This is a very poorly written fic I didn't try at all so yeah. Mah crackship, in the black quadrant. thats all ill say. t for lauguage
1. Chapter 1

One day I, the author, walk into my house on a casual day. As soon as I see who is in side my jaw drops. My favorite characters from all my fandoms were there! Bro, Tavros, Karkat, Sonic, Shadow, Sam and Dean, everyone. Not the Doctor though, he was busy that day. For an unexplained reason mostly everyone was in my kitchen while Shadow and Karkat were bickering in the living room. As I walked by I turned to them. "Guys, Im pregnant." I said "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE? I AM BUSY!" Karkat replies "Wow you're so pissed even your PC quirk showed." I say "When did that happen?" Shadow asked "You-you don't- never mind." I said. At the same time they said "So who's the dad?" And I pointed to Karkat "You." I say. Then turned pointing to Shadow "Or was it you? I don't remember and I don't know." I said. Then I walked off. I walked into the kitchen and greeted all of my guests. After siting on Tavros' lap for a while and playing Jenga with like fifty different people, which is very difficult, I go turn to see Shadow and Karkat bickering again. "I SHIP IT IN THE BLACK QUADRANT" I yelled and pointed to no one in particular. Turns out I pointed to Amy and Shadow. It's true but I wasn't going to admit it. I don't even like that ship. I turned to whoever was next to me and whispered a thing. After that I stood walked to Karkitty, Shadow had finally left him alone. "Can you pick that up for me?" I pointed to the ground. He gets down on one knee to pick it up. He holds a wedding ring in front of his face. "What?" He says then he looks up and sees Shadow standing in front of him. It took him a second to register the situation he was in. "Oh..." Karkitty said as Shadow with big ass fucking kawaii eyes says "I do!" "What?" "**NOTHING**!" He said rapidly with normal eyes. Karkat stands up and contemplates if that actually happened or if he is high on something. "Now kiss." I say. "_WHAT_?!" They say together. "I said kiss goddammit!"I said. Shyanne walks in and she sees me trying to shove their faces together. She just sits on the couch and watches the show. Of course they tried to resist. I let my grip loose and let them go for only a second. Catching them off guard I shoved them together. They weren't even kissing their faces were just rubbing together. "OW!" Karkat yelled and practically fell over. He got poked in the eye by Shadows nose. "That's what happens when you don't let me do the ship thing!" I yell. "I SHIP SHADKAT IN THE BLACK QUADRANT SO HARD." I say standing on the couch. "Two angry aliens with who hate the world and have black and red color palettes, it's perfect!" "I'm black and grey thank you." Karkat said sassily "Grey is a shade of black so fuck you." I say. Then I sit next to Shy and plan out GreekStuck. The end


	2. Chapter 2

After over dramatically shipping Karkat and Shadow on fanfiction during a party that never happened, I sat at the computer scrolling Tumblr. I heard a lot of screaming from my room. Now I probably should have been worried but Emo was probably reading Homestuck related and he always turned into a spaz. After a lot of yelling about Karkat I went to make sure he didn't break my laptop. Walking in I saw Shadow on the floor and I heard the sound of a leprechaun being groped and assumed it was Pesterchum. I picked it up and saw that Karkar was spamming him with links. I clicked them and it was a bunch of really bad and/or m-rated fics or maybe some yaoi.

"Oh my god Karkat, what are you doing?" I mumbled as I clicked the newest link he sent. I opened it and began to read, though it seemed familiar. I scrolled back to the top and saw it was by _It'sNotSmut-_ oh my god.

"Quit looking at my messages." Shadow said and tried to take the laptop back. I snatched it from him and ran out of my room. I was out my front door when he appeared in front of me. Oh that's right, magical time power shit. I burst back into my house and put up my chaos control proof force field. After that panic attack I walked away from the door. I got on fanfiction and saw that Karkat PM'd me. I opened up the link he sent and saw it was a story that confessed my love for; wait hang on there's too many to count let me just

Bro  
Dave  
Dirk  
Tavros  
Eridan  
Karkat(oh lord how did he know)  
Gamzee  
Equius  
Mituna  
Kankri  
Cronus  
Rufioh  
Kurloz  
Jack Frost  
Peter Pan  
The Doctor  
Probably more…

Well my life is over. I curled up underneath my blankets and died a little bit. Moral of the story; do ship thing you shouldn't, said ship will get revenge.


End file.
